Double Life of Tsunayoshi
by Yamakira27
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi, known as Dame Tsuna who's a failure, useless, and a bullying material... He always fail in everything, while...Tsunayoshi di Vongola, a proud Mafia Boss of Vongola family, the strongest family and the biggest one in the world. Both of Tsunayoshi had a VERY BIG SECRET...
1. Prologue

Sawada Tsunayoshi, a loser, useless, he is an ordinary junior high student best known in school as "No Good Tsuna" due to his poor grades, wimpy attitude, bad luck, and lack of athleticism... But he has a big secret...

.

Tsunayoshi di Vongola, the 10th generation boss of Vongola. He's a kind boss and the strongest boss in the world after being tor-tutored by the ex-sun arcobaleno, Reborn. He's feared by every mafia and assassin... He also has a big secret...

Wait... Sawada Tsunayoshi and Tsunayoshi di Vongola can't be the same person... right?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Here come the other story! Again, KHR is not mine, but I only own my OCs!**


	2. Enter Tsunayoshi?

**Sawada Tsunayoshi...**

A brunette boy named Sawada Tsunayoshi is running to his school now... Because of his clumsiness and his bad luck, he's overslept and well... seriously he's running for his life now.

Two of his best friends, Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi are not in Namimori for now... Takeshi's in Tokyo, having some things to do and Hayato already back to Italy because of certain problem.

Sooo... here he's... already in front of the school gate and a certain skylark appeared in from of him. He again, running away from the perfect of Namimori. Seems like lady luck is not with him. The Namimori perfect is chasing him until he finally in his classroom, but again his self-proclaimed elite teacher of him scolding him, his classmates just laughing at him and his days just always started by bullies and his bad luck.

He never fight his bullies back nor told his mother about this. He just too kind...

Well, yeah... it's Sawada Tsunayoshi's life.

Tsuna walked back to his home and some of his bullies following him, seems like they wanted to do something to the brunette.

Tsuna in the other hand, just walking slowly to his house. And a man who wears black suit and black fedora with orange ribbon is standing in front of his house, seems like waiting for the brunette's arrival.

Then, this is not what they're predicted to be happen...

"Took you long enough, Tsuna.", said the man with a language that they didn't understand at all. Tsuna just rubbed his head and smiled a weird smile.

"Yeah, I think some rats following me now. They're behind that house. Better disscuss about our matters in my house, Reborn.", said the brunette surprisingly with the same language. His eyes glowed orange for a moment and made three boys who following him shivered a little.

"Sure will do, Decimo."

They walked into the house while the boys... Tsuna's bullies agreed to find out about what happened just now.

Little did they know, certain hitman is planned someting to them, including the brunette...

.

.

.

 **Tsunayoshi di Vongola...**

In a darkness of the night... a man or rather a boy is walking with his black cloak fluttering behind him. His sharp amber colored eyes glinting in the darkness when he opened his eyes observing the area around him. The boy sighed and he leans on a wall behind him and closed his eyes, seems like he's waiting for someone's arrival.

"Looks like I must do it by myself..." muttered him.

 **2 HOURS LATER**

In a dark forest in Namimori... a boy is running with his full strength. Seems like someone wanted to catch him. Suddenly, he tripped and it makes his leg's bleeding.

"D*mn..." he cursed.

And finally he's already in a dark alley... Then, ten men appeared and cornering him... All of them had dangerous weapons with them. And a fat man walked ahead to the boy.

"Well, well... Vongola boss just a stupid one to send this kid..."

The man chuckled darkly when he see that boy panicked.

"Seriously... a little kid like him leading Vongola, the strongest and biggest mafia family in the world? You gotta be kidding me kid! Vongola will be better with me leading it! Guys, kill this brat... we'll send his head to the Vongola boss, this night will be a bloody party!" said the man using his mocking tone.

And the boy just chuckled.

"What's so funny, brat!?" said the fat man.

Then the boy's eyes changed from blue to amber colored one, he smirked when he sees the fat man trembled in horror.

"First lesson for you old man... Don't underestimate your enemy even if he or she looked weak. Don't judge them by their cover."

Said the kid while he looking at his wounded leg. The fat man... not wanting to lose the chance to hurt that boy... shooting his gun to the boy. But... the bullet is vanished in a thin air. The boy just gave the man a bored look and walking a little closer to the man and the man shivered when looks at the boy's amber eyes.

"Second...Don't attack your enemies if you don't know his or her identity, it would kill you... I just activated my flame but you already scared... How could you leading Vongola?" said the boy.

The boy had sky flames on both of his hands and his forehead.

"G-Ghost! You're the Vongola Primo!" said one of the men and he's running away from that place...

But, a blur of orange stopping the man from running away, it was that boy before them... Then he ruffled his untamed blond hair. We can see a ring on his right hand that has Vongola emblem on it. He's the Vongola Decimo, Tsunayoshi di Vongola... the boss of the strongest mafia famiglia in the world.

"You... that flame... Sh*t, He's the Vongola boss! What are you guys doing!? Attack him... NOW!"

The boy that we know as Vongola boss dodged the attacks from the fat man's subordinates and knocking them off in second. The fat man then wanted to run away since he's looking at his unconscious subordinates, but the boy made a barrier so that man could not escape from him.

"Who's said you could go away just like that? The party is not even started, old man."

"P-Please let me go... I can give you money, gold, women, anything! A-anything you want! Please don't kill me!" begged the man.

The boy just hit the man's head, knocking the man off.

"You're too noisy, my ears hurt..." said the boy and looking at certain tree that not too far from him. He sighed and continued to speak.

"...and you, you're late. Stop hiding there now and help me to clean this mess and find their hideout."

A man wearing fedora hat just chuckled and walking to the boy's side and gave the boy some handcuffs.

"Again, Reborn... Thanks for nothing. I did this mission alone."

"At least I help you to clean up and found their hideout." the man said and gave him a folder.

The boy who already handcuffed some of the men opened the folder and he held his phone out, typing something. And he looking at the time, he cursed.

"Reborn, I need to go. It's already 2 A.M. and I need some sleep. I must go to school this morning. Jaa na!" said the boy flying away from his spot.

"You're still had that cursed attitude of yours... Decimo." said the man shaking his head. Then that man did the rest of that boy's unfinished job.


	3. The Lion's Awaken

**Disclaimer : Amano Akira (I only own my OCs)**

* * *

The young Vongola boss, Tsunayoshi di Vongola or he preferred to be called Tsuna is now already in front of a very big mansion that guarded by many guards

The young Vongola boss, Tsunayoshi di Vongola or he preferred to be called Tsuna is now already in front of a very big mansion that guarded by many guards. Tsuna fall on the cold hard ground with a loud thump. One of them sees Tsuna and he quickly told his friends and help the blond boy. A white haired man who had teal eyes who wears grey suit walked to Tsuna's direction, he had worried face.

"You hurt yourself again, Decimo.", said the man lit some amount of sun flame on his right hand.

"Um... Ye- yeah kind of tripped when I infiltrated pathetic fat man's place, Ryou-san."

The man just shaking his head and began to heal his boss's wound.

"Make sure you hide it from your mother, Decimo." Said the man and Tsuna just nodded while shivering when he heard the older man said his mother.

Tsuna was tripped over the rock and accidentally he stepped on a trap and it immediately wounded his calf. Once Tsuna's wound already bandaged and much better than before, he stand up and walked inside his mansion, to his bedroom. He let his blue contact lenses off from his eyes and washed his blond hair, it turned to brown... his eyes is also brown like in Sawada Tsunayoshi... Uh..

Yep, Sawada Tsunayoshi and Tsunayoshi di Vongola is the same person. He become Sawada Tsunayoshi a.k.a. Dame Tsuna in the day and Tsunayoshi di Vongola the boss of the biggest and strongest mafia family in the world.

Then he changed his clothes and sleep on his bed peacefully.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

 **RING! RING! RING! RI- SMASH!**

It was a poor little red alarm clock that broken because of certain heavy sleeper who lives in Namimori and until now, he's still sleeping peacefully on his bed.

It was a poor little red alarm clock that broken because of certain heavy sleeper who lives in Namimori and until now, he's still sleeping peacefully on his bed

His mom already tried to wake him up, but it seems he did not even move even an inch, and now it is already 7 P.M. and seems like he'll be late again if he do not wake up now.

Suddenly, a hazel haired teenage boy who still wears his pajamas appeared in front of the brunette's room and smirked. He mentally counting into his mind, if the brunette is not waking up in five seconds he'll use his new method to wake him up.

 _Five..._

 _Four..._

 _Three..._

 _Two..._

 _One..._

 _Zero! I'm sorry Tsuna-nii... But I must do this._

And that kid run to Tsuna's bed and jumped right on Tsuna's stomach.

"Tsuna-nii... WAKE UP!"

"OOFF! "

Tsuna's sharp ember colored eyes jolted open and he pulled a pair of black fingerless gloves under his pillow. He released his killing intent and certain hazel haired boy jumped back about 1 meter away from the brunette. Tsuna's eyes looking around his room and stop at the boy. He gave the boy a questioning look and his eye color turned back to brown.

"Fuuta? What are you doing in my room?" said him.

"Mama's said to me to wake you up now and join the breakfast." Said the boy rubbed his eyes, probably he's still a little sleepy... Tsuna clutched his stomach in pain while shooting the boy a death glare.

"Next time, never did it again. Okay?"

The boy just frowned when Tsuna said that.

"If I don't do that, you'll still in the dreaming island, Tsuna-nii. Oh yeah, you broke your alarm clock... again." said Fuuta.

"No... Not again... It was the forth alarm clock for this week..." said the brunette slapped his forehead.

"Correction Tsuna-nii, it was the sixth..."

Tsuna just gave the boy a look of are-you-serious and the boy nodded. Tsuna take his high school uniform from his wardrobe and remembered something...

"Fuuta, you must change your clothes too. It's already 7.05 and we only had 25 minutes before the school's starting."

"Okay Tsu-nii." And that boy walked out from his room.

Tsuna, sensing no one near his room... he walked to his desk, opened the drawer and take out the first aid kit out from his drawer. He sit on his bed and put his leg on the bed, pulled up the cloth material that covering his calf... It's covered by bandages... and had some bloods on it.

"I'll be lectured by mom and Fuuta, if they know about this." he sighed and treating his own wound.

* * *

Tsuna walked out from his room to the dining room, he could see his adopted siblings that waiting for him to join the breakfast and his mother who busying herself with her cook.

Tsuna frowned... he surely had a bad feeling about this...

"Kaa-san? Are you alright? What's wrong?" said Tsuna worried.

"Hm? What Tsu-kun? Nothing~ It just I found interesting dried blood stain on your clothes~" she said with oh so sweet voice that made Tsuna shivered.

"Tsu-kun... You did hurt yourself again yesterday... Don't you? Do you think your mom is that oblivious?" said Nana who had some dark aura around her but it's so weird... Nana, his mother had a sweet bright smile.. wait... it was too bright, even we could see some sparkles and flowers behind her...

Now... Tsuna is scared of his mother, but he didn't want to admit it... His pride as a mafia boss didn't let him admit it. Yes... He is a mafia boss... It is his biggest secret... Nana shaking her head and sighed.

"I'm not that oblivious, Tsu-kun. I drop that act when you claim your title years ago, you also already know who am I when I was a teen, right?"

"Yeah...uh- I need to go! See you mom, Lambo, Fuuta, I-pin!"

Tsuna hurriedly gulped a cup of coffee and he bite a piece of toast, then runaway from his house to his school.

"Tsu-kun!"

He didn't want to hear his mother's storytelling for the -th time again. He already know that Sawada Nana, his mother is not a civilian at all... Yes, she still a kind woman, but she's not that innocent at all...

Back to our Tuna fish!

Tsuna... Finally arrived in his classroom, put his bag and sit on his seat. He's way too early today, so no one else in the class... Yeah, he need to avoid his mother' wrath after all.

Somehow, he really had a bad feeling about today... But what?

Five minutes later, the class is full of students. Some are curious about him come to the school earlier than everyone in that class, yeahh... usually he always late, so seeing him early in the morning... It just weird for them.

The boys began to insult him again, deep inside his head, Tsuna wanted to shut the boy up... But he can't..

He didn't want to hurt them and he still wanted his peaceful life now... So, Tsuna just sit on his seat, put his act up and ignored them.

During the school, Tsuna feels something is wrong here so he excused himself to the teacher and walked to the Disciplinary Committee's office... Hibari Kyoya's office.

Hibari Kyoya.. The Namimori perfect and the carnivore of Namimori that everyone feared- yes I mean EVERYONE... The teachers, the headmaster, another school, people in Namimori, etc. Even me... uh- Just forget it guys, now back to our cute but not so cute anymore Tuna fish. (Since he's so scary when he's mad..)

Once Tsuna is in front of the office, he opened the door without knocking and walked in... He didn't know that three boys who following him two days ago are following him and ended near the office.

"What did he do?"

"He surely opened the door to the hell, we better go guys. Before Hibari find us here and bitten us to death!"

"Hey, don't be so loud. I'm curious what did he do and what will happen. Don't you two too?"

Two other boys nodded and Zen smirked.

"Well, just hid here and see what will happen."

Three of them walked to a room beside Hibari's office and sit near the window, fortunately or unfortunately, Hibari's window is also opened. They didn't expect what did they hear inside Hibari's office...

They didn't expect what did they hear inside Hibari's office

"What are you doing here, Tsunayoshi?" said certain skylark.

"Nothing, I just had a bad feeling today. Reborn and 'they' were here, right?"

"What?"

"Don't what me, Kyoya. What were you guys planning now? Sent me to another country?"

'What the... T-Tsuna... Dame-Tsuna is talking with Hibari!? And he using that carnivore's given name!?' that was three of the boys thinking. But they still want to know more, so they still listening to them.

 **IN THE DC OFFICE...**

"I guess 'we' couldn't hide it from you, we thought of moving to Italy along with you. Damn your Hyper Intuition!"

"Is that because of the last event? It just a scratch, it was not a big deal because it doesn't hurt me at all. I still can walk and run."

Kyoya just gave the brunette a weird look and stand up just to hit Tsuna using his tonfas, Tsuna dodged it using both of his hands. And when Tsuna wanted to stepped back, he lost his balance and almost fell. Kyoya put his tonfas back to only-God-knows-he-hides-the-tonfas-where and snorted.

"See, you even almost lost your balances. I only using 80% of my power and you couldn't even stand properly and acts like those annoying herbivores, I still wonder why you acts like you're an useless person."

"Shut up- ouch!"

Kyoya touched Tsuna's wounded leg with his tonfa and scowled.

"You did those mission without any of us again." He said.

"I did it with Reborn."

"That fake baby always let you do those missions by your own self. I know you're stronger than me and the other guardians, even all eight of us united. But at least take care of yourself, you're our boss and if Rain and Storm are here, you know what will they do... don't you?"

Tsuna sighed and he suddenly tensed. He feels three presences that overheard their conversations and Kyoya noticed it, he looked at Tsuna and nodded. Then, Tsuna walked out from Kyoya's office to the room next to Kyoya's office where the boys hiding. Kyoya walked to the window where Tsuna was looking at before he walked out from his office.

"Who are you herbivores?" he said loud enough so those boys can hear him.

In the other side, the three boys are shivering. Tsuna that they know is not what they know... He is a dangerous person. Even Hibari Kyoya admitted his power... that means Tsuna is a powerful person! And the music room's door is opened, revealing Tsuna who had amber eyes.

"What did you guys heard just now?" said Tsuna walked to their direction with a dangerous aura around him and had a dark look

"What did you guys heard just now?" said Tsuna walked to their direction with a dangerous aura around him and had a dark look.

Uh-oh... You woke the sleeping lion up... guys...


End file.
